Why Would Al Do Something Like This?
by Kamizuki Mari
Summary: -Sequel to 'What's This About, Mustang'- "While recovering in the Hospital, Ed dicovers what Al had been doing in Central... And what that had to do with Envy's return..."
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys ;D  
>So this is the continuation of 'What's This About, Mustang?' ;]<br>Well, I think it would be called a continuation.. It's going to explain what Alphonse was doing in Central/How the hell Envy came back to life and why he wanted to kill Ed and Al so much.  
>Would that be a prequel-sequel? I dunno...<br>Anyways, I hope you guys like this one :D  
>Feel free to Review as well; Each one is greatly appreciated :D<em>

**_-Mari_**

_[Start Chapter 1:]_

* * *

><p>"The doctor said you should be able to go home by tomorrow," Winry said softly as she cradled her son in her arms. "If you're ready."<p>

"That's good," Ed smiled as shifted slightly, the corner of his eye twitching slightly as he felt the still-healing wound stretch. Beside him, his sleeping daughter stirred as well. "I bet you're ready to be home, huh?"

"Yeah," Winry nodded. She looked away for a moment when the door opened and a nurse walked in, fresh bandages in her hands.

"Excuse me, it's time to change Mr. Elric's bandages and let the Doctor take a look at his injury," The nurse said sweetly. "I need you and your children to step out for a little while."

"Alright," Winry nodded and picked up her son on one hip and daughter on the other. "I'll be back to check on you later, okay Edward? Try not to get into trouble while I'm gone."

"I'm in the hospital. How much trouble could I really get into?" Ed muttered.

"And drink your milk, too." Winry said sternly as she left.

"Don't think so; I hate that crap," Ed stuck out his tongue childishly before looking over at the nurse, who had walked back to the door and opened it slightly. He raised an eyebrow before letting out an impatient huff. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"He's alone now, sir," The nurse said softly before walking out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Ed narrowed his eyes, swallowing when the door opened further. When he saw who it was, he scowled and looked away. "Unless you know anything, you can go ahead and leave."

"Someone's acting childish," Mustang smiled as he sat in the chair beside the hospital bed, Hawkeye standing behind him. He shrugged. "I guess your attitude really does match your height."

"What did you say, Führer bastard!" Ed shook his fist in anger before wincing back as the pain shot from his stomach. He scowled. "It's your fault I'm here in the first place."

Mustang shook his head. "I believe you were the one who let himself get stabbed through the gut by Envy."

"Oh yeah, speaking of Envy," Ed cut in, already cooled off from his outburst. "Did you ever find out how that bastard came back to life? And why he.. Killed.. Alphonse?"

Mustang frowned at the flicker of sadness that appeared in Ed's eyes. "Do you remember how Envy died?"

"Of course I do, you scorched him to death," Ed replied.

"You're not remembering all of it. True, I did burn him within inches of his life, but he's the one that ultimately killed himself by pulling the Philosopher's stone out of his being," Mustang explained.

"Yeah, that's right," Ed nodded. "Then he eroded away."

"Well, I had Sheska look into what Alphonse had been doing in Central and found something you might find interesting..."

"What is it? Spit it out, Mustang!" Ed said impatiently.

"Your brother may have accidently brought back Envy from the dead."

"He.. what..?"

* * *

><p><em>[Chapter 1 End]<em>

_Yes, it was short, but I didn't want to start Al's POV yet.. That'll most likely be the next chapter~*  
>Anyways,<br>Hope you like so far ;]  
>I'll try to have the next chapter up tonight :D<em>

**_-Mari_**


	2. Chapter 2

_I love writing for Al X3  
>He's such a fun chara~!<br>Anyways,  
>Here's the next Chapter ;]<em>

**_-Mari_**

_[Chapter 2 Start]_

* * *

><p>"That's insane!" Ed shouted. "Al would never do something like that!"<p>

"Listen to what he said, Edward," Hawkeye cut in calmly. "It may have been an accident."

"Al wouldn't be fooling with anything that had to do with those Homonculous bastards," Ed turned his heads, a scowl on his face.

"Even if he was trying to bring back your mother?" Mustang asked calmly, looking up through his hair.

"We already learned our lessons once, Mustang. We came to the agreement that life only flows in one direction and people can't be brought back from the dead," Ed said coldly. "Alphonse understood more than anyone that to bring someone back, you have to pay the ultimate price."

"Like you did to bring him back," Mustang said with a slight frown. "You brought him back by sacrificing your alchemic powers. He may of thought that he could sacrifice his alchemy to bring back your mother."

"Al wouldn't do that," Ed said as he looked down at his lap. "He knew better.."

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Earlier.<strong>

Alphonse smiled slightly as he walked down the streets, sunlight dancing off of his face. He stopped for a moment, turning to look down an alley, where he saw a young girl sitting against the brick wall. She had her chin resting on her knees, which were pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them.

Alphonse frowned slightly before turning and walking down the alley and kneeling beside her. "Hey." He smiled, extending a hand. "I'm Alphonse."

The girl looked up, her eyes widening slightly before narrowing. "What do you want?"

Taken back by the girl's rude response, Al paused and lowered his hand, the smile fading. "You looked sad, or lonely."

"I'm fine," The girl snorted, turning her head away sharply. "Ya know, alot of people would find it creepy that a strange man came up to the when they were wanting some alone time."

Alphonse smiled before chuckling softly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I never really thought of that," He looked down the alley before standing. "You should get out and walk around. Enjoy life."

"You're wierd," The girl looked up at him.

Alphonse raised an eyebrow. "That coming from someone that's been sitting alone in an alley?"

The girl's face turned red in embarassment before she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Whatever."

"You remind me of my mother. You both have the same eyes," Al smiled again as he walked down the alley, away from the street he had come from. He felt the girl watching him as he disappeared around the corner.

_I wonder what Brother and Winry are doing right about now, _Al wondered as he walked, his hands in his pockets. _And I wonder how much the kids have grown... It's been forever since I've seen them!_

Al felt the smile getting larger and forced it back to just a thoughtful smirk.

He didn't know how long he had been walking before he came to the front gates of Central Command. He jumped when the front guards approached him.

"Well if it isn't Alphonse Elric."

Al turned to look at them. He smiled. "Hello."

"Let me guess, you're here to see the Führer, am I right?" One of the guards asked.

"The Führer?" Alphonse thought about for a second before nodding, a smile on his face. "Yeah! I'd like to see Führer Mustang, please!"

"Same old Alphonse," The other smiled. "Go on, we'll phone in you're on your way."

"Thank you," Alphonse smiled as he walked through the gates.

* * *

><p>"So Al came by to see you a month ago?" Ed asked, crossing his arms. "And he told you about some girl in an alley? Big deal. Al would sit there and talk about a cat he had found three years before. What makes him talking about a girl so special?"<p>

"Think of it this way," Roy sighed inwardly. "She reminded him of your mother. If something reminds you of something you lost, doesn't it make you want the lost thing even more?"

Ed pondered it for a minute before shrugging. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But still, Al and I both learned what happens when you try to bring back people from the dead."

"Want can sometimes overpower rationality," Hawkeye said softly.

"B-but.. It's not like Al to do something like that," Edward frowned, lowering his gaze. "I'm still trying to get over the fact that he's gone.. After so long.. After so much fighting to get our original bodies back.. After all that we went through.. It doesn't seem right.. He didn't deserve to die.."

"We know, Edward," Roy said softly. "Have you broke the news to Winry yet?"

"No," Ed smiled sadly. "I told he went to Xing.. To be with May.."

"You're going to have to tell her sometime," Roy crossed his arms. "You know that don't you?"

"I will," Ed nodded, clenching his fists slightly as he fought back the tears that were threatening to fall down his face. He was grateful that his hair had fallen to conceal his face from them. "But right now, it would be too much for her to handle.. She just had to rush here with the children because of me. To tell her that Al was dead, too.. That would just be cruel to do to her now.."

"I understand you want to protect Winry," Hawkeye cut in. "But you don't give her hardly enough credit. She's stronger than you think."

"I know... It's just," Ed paused, unable to think up a passable excuse.

"You don't know how to tell her?" Mustang asked.

"Yeah, yeah.." Ed scowled. "Listen, do you know anything else about what happened with Alphonse?"

Mustang nodded, twining his fingers together. "Yes, but first," He looked over his shoulder. "You need to get your injury looked at."

"What! You've got to be joking right!" Ed shouted. "I've gotta know!"

"Patience, Fullmetal. Hawkeye and I will be right outside."

"Führer bastard..." Ed muttered as the doctor and nurse walked in to check his wound.

* * *

><p><em>[Chapter 2 End]<em>

_To tell you the truth, I'm struggling to figure out whether or not he's going to tell Winry.. Or better yet, how~  
>Oh, and any reviews would be much appreciated ;D<br>Whenever someone likes it, it's a real motivation :]_

**_-Mari_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey again ;D  
>Sorry this took so long to get out D: I've been extremely busy getting ready for school XP I can't beleive it starts next week! DX<br>Anyways,,  
>I hope you guys like this chapter too :D<br>The action's gonna pick up in the next chapter though..  
>Oh and thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it ^^<em>

**_-Mari_**

_[Start Chapter 3]_

* * *

><p>"So what brings you to Central command, Alphonse?" Mustang asked as he leaned back in his chair.<p>

"I just wanted to see how things were around here," Al smiled, looking down for a moment. "I saw a girl earlier, too.."

"Just getting into the city, and already someone catches your eye." Mustang looked up, a glint in his eye. "I thought you were involved with that Xing girl."

"No, no sir! Not like that! And I haven't seen May in forever!" Al's face turned red and he shook his head in embarassment. He looked down. "She reminded me of my mother... She had the same eyes.."

"Your mother?" Mustang raised an eyebrow.

"Yes sir," Al smiled, looking up at the Führer. "It reminded me of how much I really miss her."

"I see." Mustang nodded, folding his hands.

"So what's been happening in Central lately?" Al abruptly changed the subject, catching Mustang off guard. "It's been a while."

* * *

><p>Alphonse stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked down the street, his head lowered against the steady turrent of rain. He smiled a bit.<p>

_Mom... I really do miss you... _He looked up at the sky, his eyes narrowed slightly as rainwater splashed against his skin. _But you can't come back.. _

_Or can she?_

Al blinked when the thought popped into his head suddenly. _No.. Humans can't be brought back across the gate.. That's a taboo when it comes to alchemy.._

He looked down at his hands.

_Is it? Is anything a taboo when you have a Philosopher's Stone?_

Alphonse blinked. "I.. I don't know.. It let's you skip over the law of equivalent exchange.."

"Mommy!" Al jumped when he heard a little boy cry across the street. "Mommy, I fell and got all wet!"

Al looked over, curious.

"It's alright, dear. When we get home, we'll dry you off and have some nice, warm soup. How does that sound?" The mother said as she helped her son up off of the ground with a gentle smile. The boy wiped his eyes and smiled back.

_A mother's love.._

Alphonse smiled slightly, though a hint of jealousy gnawed on him as the mother hugged the little boy before taking his hand as they continued down the sidewalk, both of them thoroughly soaked.

"I miss that.." Alphonse said softly.

"You really are weird.."

Al jumped slightly, a shocked sound escaping his mouth as he turned. "Hey, you're that girl from the alley! W-when did you get here!" He stammered out.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Long enough to hear something about equivalent exchange and that you missed something."

Al blinked, an embarassed blush spreading over his face. "Well, I-I have to go," He took off down the sidewalk, cursing himself for not noticing that someone had been standing beside him for so long.

_Brother would have been furious if he knew I was being so careless.. _Al frowned as he turned the corner, crashing into a solid wall. He ricocheted off of it and fell back onto the ground. He shook is head as he sat up. "So careless.." Alphonse scolded himself.

"Well, if it isn't the young Alphonse Elric! How are you on this rainy day!" Al blinked and looked up. It wasn't a wall he had run into.. It was _Lieutenant Armstrong._

Al smiled, rubbing the back of his head as he stood. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant! I didn't mean to run into you!" He shouted as he ran around him and down the sidewalk, leaving Armstrong standing there with a dumbfounded expression.

* * *

><p>"He ran into Armstrong?" Ed asked. <em>That's like hitting a brick wall...<em> "And how do you know Al had seen that girl again?"

"She ran into Armstrong like he did," Mustang smiled a bit.

Ed frowned. "Okay, but how do you _know_? It may have just been coincidence.

"She asked him if a guy with golden hair and eyes had run by," Mustand crossed him arms. "Armstrong pointed her in Alphonse's direction, and that's where he saw her go."

"If you ask me, this girl seems pretty weird.." Ed said offhandedly before looking over as the door opened and Winry walked in.

"Oh, hello Führer Mustang, Ms. Riza," Winry smiled, adjusting her daughter on her hip. "I can't thank you two enough for finding Ed when he got hurt."

"Don't mention it," Mustang nodded as he stood. "This pipsqueak is a danger magnet."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Ed winced back with a scowl. "I'm not a pipsqueak. I've grown you know, flame bastard."

Winry looked over at Hawkeye, who simply sighed as she grabbed a hold of Mustang's ear and dragged him out of the room. "We'll leave you in peace."

When the door closed, Winry laughed softly. "So what did the doctor say?"

"I have to stay another night, just so he can make sure everything's working properly. Something about monitering the healing or something like that," Ed frowned. "I'm sorry for putting you through all of this, Winry.."

She shook her head. "You just get better, okay?"

"Alright." Ed smiled.

"So what were you and Führer Mustang talking about?" Winry asked casually as she sat, cradling her daughter in her arms as her son climbed onto the bed with Ed.

"Oh, it was nothing.. Just talk, you know?" Ed smiled.

"I know you, Edward," Winry said with a slight frown. "You're not telling me something."

"What are you talking about?" Ed smiled. "I told you everything. That flame bastard was talking about military stuff and I had to sit through it."

Winry nodded slightly. "Alright Ed, if you say so.."

* * *

><p><em>[End Chapter 3]<em>

_Oh-ho-ho Alphonse. It seems someone's following you~ XD  
><em>_And how do you like the Mother-Son thing? It was difficult to figure out how to potray what Al would have missed - aka: A mother's love and support.  
>Then there's that girl again.. She just kind of appeared out of nowhere, huh? XD<br>Well anyways, hope you liked it ^^_

_**-Mari**_

_Oh, and I'll try to get the next chapter out sometime tonight or tomorrow~ :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry this took so long D:  
>My internet went stupid, so I couldn't upload this as soon as I hoped.. But here it is now, right? *nervous laugh*<br>That, and with school starting, I haven't had much time to do Chapter 5 either, but it is halfway done.  
>And thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them ;D<br>Hope you like this chapter as well :]_

_-Mari_

_[Chapter 4 Start]_

* * *

><p>It was gnawing away at his being. He could feel it. Every few minutes, Alphonse would stand from the table that was covered in papers and walk to the window, before turning and rushing back to scrawl something down messily. How many times he did that, he wasn't really sure, but by midnight, the entire desk was overflowing with crumpled up papers.<p>

He rested his head in his hands. "Why am I obsessing over this?" He asked himself with a frown.

"I know the cost of bringing someone back.. I know what can happen! Ugh! Why am I being such an idiot?" Alphonse banged his fist on the table. "Life only flows in one direction. People can't be brought back, and we're not supposed to try the impossible!"

Alphonse got up again and trudged to the bed, collapsing on top of the covers.

_Why am I even trying to figure this out? Mom can't be brought back, no matter how hard I try! WHY?_

_You were jealous._

Al's head shot up when he thought he heard his mother's voice.

"Mom?" He asked softly, feeling slightly foolish for asking out loud.

_You saw that mother and son earlier, dear, and you envied them. You want that for yourself, don't you?_

"I want you, Mom.." Al said softly. "I just want to see you again.."

_You'll make the right decision, Alphonse. I know you will._

"I will, Mom." Al smiled as he got up and walked to the table where the notes were still scattered. "I'll bring you back. It's going to work."

* * *

><p>Alphonse hadn't slept all night. He had been busy writing, coding, and burning notes. No one was going to catch on to what he was doing, and he would make sure of that.<p>

Nothing was going to stop him.

It wasn't until midday, when there was a knock on the door, did he look up from the papers. He hurridly stacked what was left of them and placed books on top of them before stumbling over to the door and opened it.

"Good morning, Alphonse, how's it goin'?"

"Hello, Mr. Havoc," Alphonse noticed how dead his voice sounded and forced a smile. "It's going pretty well."

"You look terrible," Havoc commented as he lit a cigarette and took a puff. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"I've just been busy is all," Al smiled again. "Did you need something? If not, I was going to go take a shower and maybe catch up on some sleep.."

"Actually, Mustang asked if you would drop by sometime today. He had papers or something you requested? I don't know," Havoc shrugged, letting smoke seep out of his mouth. "Things have been so busy in Central command lately. We barely get one job done before he's pushing another one on us."

"Not Mustang," Al joked.

"Ch-yeah," Havoc smiled. "Well, get some rest and go see the Führer, kid. I'll catch ya later."

"You'll what?" Al's heart skipped a beat. _How could he have found out? There's no way he could have! He didn't even step through the door!_

"I'll catch ya later. You know. See ya later?" Havoc was dumbfounded by Al's frightened reaction.

"Oh," Al smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "I thought you said something else. Must be sleep deprivation talking or something. Bye, Mr. Havoc!"

Alphonse closed the door quickly before leaning against it, his eyes wide and throat dry. He put his hand over his heart, trying to calm down. _Why did that get to me so much? I couldn't have made it more obvious that I'm hiding something! I have to be more careful.. Much more careful._

With that, Al made his way to the bathroom for a much needed shower. He had to calm himself down. He had to clear his head before he went to the Führer's office. Otherwise, they might catch on.

And that was the last thing Al wanted to happen.

* * *

><p>"Havoc didn't think to check on Al after he freaked out like that?" Ed asked, an eyebrow raised. "I sure as hell wouldn't have left him if he jumped at something so simple."<p>

"He thought it was the lack of sleep," Mustang shrugged. "Would you have thought any different if Alphonse would have told you the same thing?"

Ed considered it a moment before frowning. "Probably not." He sat up a bit, noticing how it hurt a bit less to move. He sighed. "That still doesn't answer how Envy came back though."

"He should have stayed dead," Mustang said under his breath.

"So what else did you find out? Did you get any more answers?" Ed asked impatiently as he glanced at the clock.

"Patience, Fullmetal," Mustang waved his hand discontentedly. "There's alot to tell."

"Well I don't have alot of time. Winry plans on going back to Risembool tomorrow morning. That only leaves tonight for you to tell me what you know!" Ed said short temperedly. "And I really need to know what the hell my brother was up to here in Central, and why you weren't able to catch on to him!"

"Edward," Hawkeye warned calmly.

The blonde man took a deep breath before looking up at the colonel, who was wearing an undisguised smirk on his face. "Tell me the rest, Führer bastard."

That remark earned him a hit on the head from Hawkeye.

"You both are acting like children."

* * *

><p>Alophonse had had to force himself away from the table to take a shower and get dressed, as well as catch up on an hour or so of sleep.<p>

_If I'm going to keep this a secret, I'm going to have to act the part as well. _Alphonse thought to himself as he pulled on his coat and walked out of the door. He closed and locked it hastily.

"In a hurry?"

"What the hell?"

* * *

><p><em>[End Chapter 4]<em>

_Evil Cliffhanger, no?  
>Sorry, but I have a love for cliffhangers :'D<br>But anyway, hope you liked it!_

_-Mari_


	5. Chapter 5

_Here it is! Chapter 5!  
>So, So, SO sorry it took so long to upload D:<br>I hate making excuses, but cheerleading and school got in the way of me uploading this DX  
>I hope you'll forgive though :'D<br>...No?  
>Oh.. Okay..<br>I hope you'll enjoy the chapter anyway! :D_

**_-Mari_**

_[Start Chapter 5]_

* * *

><p>Alphonse had had to force himself away from the table to take a shower and get dressed, as well as catch up on an hour or so of sleep.<p>

_If I'm going to keep this a secret, I'm going to have to act the part as well. _Alphonse thought to himself as he pulled on his coat and walked out of the door. He closed and locked it hastily.

"In a hurry?"

"What the hell?"

* * *

><p>"<em>I said<em>," The girl's voice took on an annoyed edge as she repeated herself. "Are. You. In. A. Hurry." She pronounced each word seperately, making sure she was clear with each one. "You catch that, or do I have to repeat myself?"

Al raised an eyebrow as he recognized her. "Hey, I remember you! And yes, I kind of am!"

Without another word, he ran down the hallway to the stairs, ready to get out of the hotel as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>"Good evening, Colonel Hawkeye!" Alphonse smiled, waving his hand as he approached her. "Have you seen the Führer by any chance?"<p>

"He's in his office," Hawkeye didn't look up from her paper, but instead, continued scanning over the document. "Feel free to go in if you'd like."

"Alright, thank you!" Al smiled as he walked into the office. Upon entering, he was shocked to see Mustang leaned against the window pane, looking out across Central city with an almost sad expression.

"Er.. Sir?"

Mustang jumped, shocked out of his trance, as Al spoke. When he registered who it was, he smiled. "Hello Alphonse. Are you here for those files you requested?"

Al smiled back. "Yes sir."

Mustang motioned to his desk, where a pile of neatly organized files were stacked. He turned back to the window. "You're mother.. You tried to bring her back through Human Transmutaion.."

"Sir?" Al felt panic creeping up into his stomach again and swallowed. _Not again! Stay calm, Al! Stay calm!_

"Hm?" Mustang looked back at Alphonse. "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking aloud." He rubbed the back of his head. "That's what your trying to remember, huh? I mean, that's what's in the files."

It took Al a second to calm down before he smiled sadly. "Yeah.. I was talking with Brother a few weeks ago about it.. The problem is.. I don't remember everything.."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Mustang asked, puzzled. "I'd rather forget my experience with it.."

"To forget it would be to forget what Brother had done for me!" Alphonse suddenly burst out. When he saw Mustang's face, he took in a short breath, surprised at himself for shouting so easily. "I-I.."

"Alphonse." Mustang walked forward, but Al had already turned, the files clutched in his arms as he ran for the door and burst through it.

"I'm sorry! But, I have to go!" He called without looking back as he ran into the hallway and disappeared around the corner.

Hawkeye, perplexed at what she had just witnessed, got up from her desk and walked to the Führer's office. "What did you do to him now, sir?"

"You think I caused that?" Mustang asked incrediously. "I just asked if it would be a good thing if he forgot he and Ed's attempt at Human Transmutation."

"You're so useless when it comes to comforting those boys." Hawkeye said blandly as she walked from the door, leaving Mustang to sulk in his office.

* * *

><p>Alphonse didn't stop until he had reached the hotel again, where he hurridly unlocked the door and shut himself inside the dark room, dropping the files onto the desk as he gasped for air. He hadn't realized it, but he was shaking.<p>

"Mom.." He said softly aloud. "Mom, are you there?"

When there wasn't a response, he frowned, dropping into the chair. His breath hitched slightly and he swallowed. _Am I really alone right now?_

_You're not alone, dear. You have me.. And Edward.. And Winry.._

Al smiled. "Mom?"

_Why are you putting it off so long, dear? Why not just go ahead and bring me back so we can be a family again?_

"I will.." Al stood, pulling one of the uncoded drawings of reportedly sucessful Human Transmutation circle. "We'll be a family again, won't we Mom? You, me, and Brother. All of us."

* * *

><p>"Insensitive bastard," Ed muttered, crossing his arms.<p>

"Pipsqueak," Mustang retaliated, leaning back as Ed began fuming.

"You two need to start acting like grown-ups," Hawkeye commented from where she was leaning against the wall by the door, a bored expression on her face as she began inspecting the barrel of her gun again.

Fearing another hit by the strong woman, Ed swallowed. "So tell me the rest already-and spare me the small stuff. I want to know why my brother was killed and how Envy came back."

"I was just about to get to that part," Mustang frowned. "You may not like what you're going to hear, I'll go ahead and warn you now."

"I can take it."

* * *

><p><em>[End Chapter 5]<em>

_Guess where that leaves us?  
>Only one or two more chapters are left! [depending on how long I decide to make the conclusion and whether I want to split it into two parts]<br>Anyways,  
>Hope you liked it, and thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I appreciate them more than you know *heart*<br>Until next time ;D_

**_-Mari_**


	6. Chapter 6

_So here it is!  
>The 6th and final chapter of 'Why Would Alphonse Do Something Like This?'<br>I honestly hope that you all enjoy this! :]  
>And thanks for the great reviews as well *heart* I appreciate every one of them :D<em>

**_-Mari_**

_[Chapter 6 Start]_

* * *

><p>"I was just about to get to that part," Mustang frowned. "You may not like what you're going to hear, I'll go ahead and warn you now."<p>

"I can take it."

Mustang paused for a minute before continuing.

* * *

><p>Alphonse looked up at the building in front of him. That is, if you could even <em>call <em>it a building anymore. It's once-red brick walls were destroyed in some parts, leaving a pile of bricks below. Nearly all the windows had been shattered, and the ones that weren't, were darkened by dirt and weather and had deep cracks along the frame. Even the doors hung upon their hinges. Overall, it wasn't a very inviting place.

Al smiled, feeling the carefully folded paper burning a hole in his pocket. He went to reach for it before shaking his head. _I can't yet. I have to wait until I can get inside unnoticed..._

_You want us to be a family again, don't you dear?_

"Yes mother! More than anything!" He said under his breath, clenching his fists as he took off headlong across the short walk and through the falling doors.

Once he was inside, he stopped a moment to get used to his surroundings. Things weren't much better in there than they had been on the outside, maybe even worse. The floor was beginning to fall in at parts and it was covered in trash and debris, as well as mold.

He scrunched up his nose before walking carefully across to the stairs that led down to the lowest level. His hand braced lightly against the wall, he made his way carefully down the steps.

"This place is even worse than I remember," Alphonse said to himself as he clapped his hands together and transmuted a lantern from a pile of boxes next to the stairs. He pulled out a match and lit it, seeing that it really was a mess.

_It's too late to go back now, _Al thought to himself as he pulled the picture from his pocket, as well as a peice of chalk. He then set to work copying the circle with percise detail, leaving nothing undrawn. It took him nearly an hour to get it just right to where he was satisfied. When he stood and looked over his work, he smiled.

_Very good, dear. I'm so proud of you Alphonse!_

"Thanks mom," Al smiled. "It means alot to hear you say that!"

"Who are you talking to?"

Al jumped, whipping around quickly to see the girl standing on the steps, illuminated by the poor lighting.

"H-How long have you been there?" Al asked, his eyes wide. "Why are you following me!"

"I wasn't following you!" The girl's face became red with embarassment. "Okay, maybe I was, but it was only because you seemed interesting!"

Alphonse frowned, noticing the way her eyes really _were _the same as his mother's. Those caring eyes..

"Look, I'm kind of in the middle of something, so if you would, could you please go?" Alphonse asked politely, fixing his gloves.

"That's a transmutation circle," She said loudly. "A _human _transmutation circle."

Al turned and looked at her, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "You know what a human transmutation circle looks like?"

"I'm not as stupid as you think I am," The girl snorted, crossing her arms. "I know a little bit about alchemy myself."

"That's all well and good," Alphonse said pleadingly, his patience with the talkative girl growing thin. "But really, I need you to leave."

"I want to watch," She said stubbornly.

"N-"

_Why not let her watch, honey? She's only curious._

Al put his hand to his forehead before letting out a sigh. "Fine, just.. Go over there where you won't get caught in it too."

The girl smiled and went to stand where Alphonse had instructed her, watching intently.

Alphonse, who made sure she had followed his instructions before walking to the circle, lifted a small knife from his pocket and slit his hand, letting the blood drip inside of the center of the circle. When he had a satisfyable amount, he replaced his glove, which was soon stained red.

He walked to the edge of the circle and got to his knees, his hands poised to start the transmutation. He smiled slightly to himself. _Are you ready, Mom?_

"Why did you put so much blood?" The girl asked, her hand resting on her hip.

"It's part of the process.." Alphonse said softly. "So please, can you be quiet?"

The girl scowled, but did so.

Al clapped his hands together and pressed them to the outer ring of the circle, closing his eyes in concentration as the circle began to glow. For an instant, the image of the mother and son he had seen on the street flashed into his head. He quickly pushed the jealousy away with a smile. Soon, _he _would have _his _mother back.

He narrowed his eyes when black tendrils began to creep up from the circle, but didn't panic. He felt them began tug at him, but didn't fight it. They would take him to the Gate. They would take him to where he could bring his mother back.

It wasn't until he heard the pounding of feet on the concrete floor did he break his intense for a split second to see the girl jumping into the middle of the circle and also being engulfed by the searching tendrils that were already overtaking him.

"What are you-"

Al was cut off when he finally was tossed in front of the Gate of Truth.

* * *

><p>Winry closed her eyes for a moment as she looked out of the window of the hotel room, enjoying the silence of her children sleeping. The last few days had been so stressful! First, Edward had been summoned suddenly to Central, then she gets a phone call that he's been hospitalized from a stomach injury and had been found bleeding to death!<p>

If it would have been another woman, one who hadn't have been through what she had been through, things would have been different. After losing her parents, then nearly losing Ed and Al, she had learned what it was like to be strong.

Compared to what she had been through, this was just another bump in the road.

And she would get through it with Edward by her side.

And eventually, Alphonse would come back from Xing and the three would be united again.

Winry was snapped out of her thoughts as the children woke up.

* * *

><p>"It's been a while," Truth smiled. "Hasn't it Alphonse?"<p>

"I'm here for my mother. I want to give up my alchemical powers for her!" Alphonse said sternly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that. It seems someone has already been brought back through the gate. And you've already paid a fine toll for that." Truth smiled. "Goodbye, Alphonse Elric."

"NO!" Al screamed as he fought against the tendril that erupted around him to pull him back to his world. "NO! I want my mother back! PLEASE! Just give me my mom! NO!"

Al felt himself snap back into his world as gasped for air, coughing when he felt sharp pains erupt up his sides. He slammed his fist onto the ground, tears streaming down his cheeks as he fought for breath. "NO! All that I worked for.. And I couldn't-" He coughed, feeling something warm dribbling down his chin. "-Even bring her back.."

He wiped his chin, blinking when he saw the crimson stain.

Was that.. _blood?_

His head jerked up when he heard a soft chuckle that made him remember. That girl had jumped into the middle of the circle. Had she not been affected?

"Hello?" He asked softly, getting to his feet weakly.

"Hello Alphonse Elric.."

Al's eyes grew wide as the dust began to clear and he could see a familiar being standing there, a smirk on it's face.

"H-how did you?" Al shook his head. "No! It can't be! I tried to bring my mother back! NOT YOU!"

"You let your jealousy consume you," It smiled, popping it's neck. "And when you first tried to bring your mother back, I took advantage of your weakness and encouraged you to pursue it so I could use a weak human body as a sacrifice to bring my better self back. So thanks, I really appreciate it." It said sarcastically.

Alphonse shook his head more fiercely. "I don't get it! How did I bring back a Homunculus! And of all the ones to bring back.." He looked up with regret-filled eyes. "It had to be Envy.."

Al coughed, feeling more of the liquid seeping from his mouth.

What in the _hell _had Truth done to him?

He had to get away.

He had to find his brother.

Mustang.

Teacher.

Anyone.

Alphonse straightened before taking off up the steps, stumbling every so often from the strain it put on his torso. Whatever had been taken from him, it was hurting him. And it was hurting him badly.

_The train station... I'll get to Risembool.. Brother'll know what to do. Brother always knows what to do! _Alphonse had to stop halfway there and cough again, sending blood splattering against the pavement and catching the attention of many passers by.

He didn't care though.

He had to get to the trains.

Maybe the guilt would waver a bit once he had time to think.

* * *

><p>"One ticket to Risembool. please," The lady behind the counter looked at Alphonse's blood-stained shirt skeptically, hesitant about handing him the ticket.<p>

"I had a nosebleed earlier and didn't have another shirt to change into." Alphonse rubbed the back of his head. "It's a bit embarassing actually."

The lady smiled understandingly before handing him the ticket and wishing him a nice day and safe travels. Alphonse thanked her and walked towards the awaiting train, a smile on his face. He didn't know what Envy was going to do, but he would be sure to call Mustang as soon as he talked to Ed. After all, who else would the Homunculus go after besides the one who tried to kill him?

Alphonse let out a deep breath, putting his hand on his stomach as he tried to catch his breath again. He _really _needed to get that looked at.

_BANG._

Alphonse felt pain explode in his chest and for a moment saw nothing but images that flashed by at lightning speed in front of his eyes as he swayed before hitting the ground with a thud. Even though he knew that people around him were screaming, to him, the world was silent. The only thing he heard, was his own slowing heartbeat.

_I'm coming home, Mom._

* * *

><p>Ed swallowed, feeling a lump forming in his throat. "So that's how it happened then?" He said brokenly. "He wanted Mom so bad.. And his jealousy of a young child brought him to do the things he did.."<p>

Mustang and Hawkeye both remained silent as Edward's shoulders began to shake and tears began to spill down his face. It was an unusual sight. Someone like Ed spent their entire life trying to hide their emotions. But it just took one event, one tragedy, to show how truly human they really were.

_**The End.**_

* * *

><p><em>To be completely honest, I teared up while writing the ending XD<br>I really hope you enjoyed this Alphonse fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it *heart*  
>Your awesome reviews motivated me to keep going and not give up on it ;]<br>Well, I guess it's on to the next one ;D_

**_-Mari_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh, and there's going to be an Epilogue as well.<em>**

**_Just sayin._**

**_;D_**


	7. Epilogue

Ed let out a soft breath as he looked up at the sky, watching as puffy white clouds floated lazily by. Beside him on the hillside, Winry was sitting up, watching as their children ran through the grasses, laughing with carefree joy.

It had been almost a year since Alphonse died. Every day, Ed would come out here, rain or shine, where he and Al would play as little kids. It didn't take Winry long to figure out what had happened, and demand Ed tell her the truth, which he did. She had taken it suprisingly well, which Ed hadn't expected.

"You're thinking about Al again, aren't you?" Winry asked, still watching the children as they played.

"Yeah," Ed said softly, smiling a bit. "He and I used to come out here and play when we were kids too, you remember that?"

"Yeah," Winry smiled as well, looking over. "You never wanted to let me play with you two."

"Well you were a girl, what did you expect?" Ed said jokingly, his smile growing wider.

"You were only jealous that I was taller than you," Winry smiled as she stood, leaving Ed to watch the kids as she went back up the hill.

Ed looked up at the sky again.

_You're both watching over us now, huh?_

"Daddy! Daddy come look!"

Ed got to his feet when his little girl cried out, pointing at the ground. He quickly decended the hill and looked down. He smiled.

"What is it, Dad?" His boy asked.

Ed meerly bent down, cradling the small, animal-like figurine in his hands. He closed his eyes, folding his hands around it as he stood. He looked up a the sun with squinted eyes.

_I guess I was right then._

* * *

><p><em>Thanks you guys so much for following this story and having such nice things to say in the reviews :D<br>I appreaciate it so much that people seemed to like something I wrote XD  
>You guys are awesome~! *heart*<br>If anyone has any suggestions for another story, then please, feel free to suggest! It doesn't necessarily have to be FMA/FMAB ;]_

_Until next time ;]_

**_-Kamizuki Mari_**


End file.
